fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Your Story
| image = Whats Your Story.png | season = Fourth | episode = first | airdate = 15th April 2018 | writer = Scott M. Gimple, Andrew Chambliss, Ian B. Goldberg | director = John Polson | previous = Sleigh Ride | next = Another Day in the Diamond }} This is the Season 4 premiere. Synopsis Plot Based upon AMC's plot recap. Please add detail and correct any mistakes you see.AMC episode recap url here John Dorie hears a noise while reading by a campfire. He shoots an approaching walker then sees a man standing behind the walker: It’s Morgan Jones. At The Heaps In a flashback, Morgan hangs laundry at his hideout in the Heaps. Jesus visits him and urges him to rejoin their community. Morgan makes coffee in his hideout. Carol Peletier visits him and implores him to rejoin their community so that he can be with people who care about him. Morgan cooks in his hideout. Rick Grimes visits and pleads with him to return, saying Morgan will end up with people one way or another. Morgan remains silent. Morgan packs his backpack, grabs his fighting stick and leaves the junkyard. Alone On The Road Morgan walks down a road and hears the voices of his friends trying to convince him to stay. He stops at an intersection and sits down, thinking through the night. In the morning, he decides to keep walking. Eventually, he breaks into a run. Morgan hotwires an abandoned car that turns out to have a full tank of fuel - he leaves it at the side of the road when it runs out of fuel. He walks for days; when he spots a group of people in the distance he turns and walks the other way, continuing to head west. Morgan finds a wounded man lying down on the back seat of a car, coughing weakly. He tries leave some first aid supplies and water on the car seat, but the man tells him to take the supplies and leave him alone. In Texas Morgan arrives at the border with Texas. Walking at night, he spots an Infected heading toward a man with a camp fire in a field. He gets ready to kill the walker, but the man shoots it first and introduces himself as John Dorie. Dorie invites Morgan to take shelter in his car for the night. Morgan accepts but sneaks out of John's car in the middle of the night. He finds an empty tent lit by a lantern and looks in. Someone knocks him unconscious. Morgan wakes up to find a man, Leland, and another man holding him at gunpoint while going through his bag. John shows up and shoots at Leland but then has to surrender when Leland's crew surrounds him. With John and Althea Leland and his crew hold John and Morgan captive. Althea drives up in a SWAT vehicle and offers Leland a case of ramen in exchange for the prisoners. When Leland refuses, she pulls a lever to reveal the vehicle is rigged with machine guns. Althea drives with Morgan and John in the back of the vehicle. She tells them that they owe her for saving their lives. Althea parks and gets out a video camera. She reveals that she’s a journalist and wants to get their stories on record. The next day, Althea interviews John on camera and learns about his mission to find his girlfriend, Laura, who he met after the fall. She turns the camera on Morgan. He brushes her off and leaves them. John runs after Morgan to gives him fresh socks. They spot one of Leland’s cars parked nearby. Leland’s crew surrounds Morgan, John and Althea. Leland demands the keys to Althea’s truck. Morgan and John fight off their captors. Althea kicks Leland and runs to the truck. Leland pulls her out. John opens the door to an abandoned trailer. A herd of Infected streams out. Leland looks for the keys to the truck. Althea dangles keys in front of Leland and tosses them into some bushes. Leland runs after the keys, allowing Althea to escape. A snake bites Leland as he searches for the keys. Morgan charges at a rooftop sniper and gets shot in the leg. Morgan fights the sniper with his stick. His foe dangles from the roof as Infected snap at him below. Morgan saves him, but the shooter tackles him. They fall through the roof and land on the floor. Infected devour the sniper. Morgan finds a grenade and pulls the pin, then takes cover in a bathtub. The grenade explodes. Morgan limps out of the trailer. Althea sprints to the truck. Leland slams the door in her face and tells her the keys didn’t work. She reveals that they were the wrong keys. John shoots Leland. Althea escapes as Leland gets devoured by Infected, then guns down the Infected with the SWAT machine gun. Morgan, John and Althea get back on the road. Althea informs them that white numbered flags have been appearing in the area over the past few weeks. Althea points out that Morgan still owes her an interview. Althea interviews Morgan on the side of the road. Morgan reveals that he came from Atlanta and used to belong to several settlements. He explains that his people battled a large group and won. When Althea asks why he left his group, Morgan gets up to go. Althea demands an answer. "I lose people and then I lose myself.", he says, then walks off. Morgan hobbles down the road. He recognizes an abandoned car then sees an infected man walking up ahead. He starts to walk after the man but trips while trying to escape two Infected. John shows up and stabs the Infected. John helps Morgan catch up to the infected man. Morgan sees that it is the wounded man who he tried to help earlier. He kills the man then buries the body in the woods. Back in the truck, Morgan insists that he is only travelling with John and Althea until his leg heals. John explains that they are setting out to find Laura. Althea sees a woman crawling on the road. She pulls over and walks up to help the woman: It's Alicia. Alicia points a sharp weapon at Althea’s neck. Nick, Strand, and Luciana emerge from the bushes and hold Morgan, John and Althea at gunpoint. Cast Main Guest * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Tom Payne as Jesus * Clint James as Leland * Jackson Beals as Bill * Matthew James as Hardy * Rob Mello as Thin Survivor Uncredited * Anthony Lucero as Marcus Smith (uncredited) * Eric Martinez as Shane Valdez (uncredited) Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the categories "Images from ". Images added to these categories turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from What's Your Story format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is a standard gallery; images can be added and modified manually in the normal way using the "add" button. Gangmembertwo.jpg Gangmember.jpg Hardy.jpg Billfear.jpg Lelandthree.jpg Lelandtwo.jpg Jesusfeartwo.jpg Jesusfear.jpg Carolfear.jpg Rickfeartwo.jpg Rickfear.jpg Morganjunkyard.jpg Morganfirstglimpse.jpg Morganfearjunkyard.jpg Johndoriewhatsyourstory.jpg Whatsyourstory.jpg Whats Your Story.png Trailerparktwo.jpg Trailerpark.jpg Johndorietrailerpark.jpg Video The gallery below is a standard gallery; images can be added and modified manually in the source code, just ask an admin or someone else who edits a lot if you're not sure how to do that. ReginaldDrax Placeholder Trivia and Notes * This episode is the beginning of the crossover between the TV shows, The Walking Dead and Fear the Walking Dead. Morgan Jones joins the main cast of FtWD and three other TWD main cast members make brief guest appearances. * The executive producers stated that the opening credit sequence will vary between episodes, with each sequence illustrating the main idea of the episode: FTWDS04E01-cs.png The Computer Graphics Imagery (CGI) illustrates a cowboy standing near a campfire. * The guests for this week's episode of Talking Dead can be found here: UndeadWalking.com * This episode marks the beginning of a two year "time-jump", synchronizing the timeline of "Fear the Walking Dead" (FtWD) with "The Walking Dead" (TWD). Talking Dead: TD4FWDS04E01-01.png TD4FWDS04E01-02.png TD4FWDS04E01-03.png References Navigation